


I'll be there for you, (when the rain starts to fall)

by pameytilla



Series: It's a Floor 19 situation [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: They brought their cups over to a table by the window. Mallory frowned as she sipped at her creamy orangey concoction.“It's really sweet,” she said.“I think that's the point,” T.J smiled as he sipped at his hot chocolate.“I like it.” Mallory grinned.Or Mallory, T.J and Alex go to Starbucks and see Spider-Man: Homecoming.





	I'll be there for you, (when the rain starts to fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MCGA or any characters mentioned, nor do I make any profit from this. 
> 
> Mallory, T.J and Alex as an uncommon friendship group that needs more attention. 
> 
> Title is from the F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme song.

Alex pounded on Magnus’ door. “Magnus! Come on. We’re going to be late.” 

Mallory poked her head out of her door. “He still in there?” she asked. 

Alex sighed. “Yeah. It’s been fifteen minutes, should we go?” 

“Good idea,” Mallory grinned. “By the way, are you male or female now?” 

“Male.” Alex flipped his hair out of his eyes. “Shall we grab T.J and Halfborn?” 

Mallory shrugged. “Halfborn has a class. Something about a pHD in economics, I don't know.” 

“Alright,” Alex smiled. “T.J,” he yelled. “Let's go!” 

T.J stepped out of his room. “Where are we going?” 

“Out.” Mallory said, and dragged them both by the wrists to the elevator. 

“Yeah, but out where?” T.J rubbed his wrist. “That hurt, Keen.” he protested. 

Mallory rolled her eyes. The elevator doors opened. 

“Shopping.” Alex informed T.J. “I'm male right now, by the way.” 

T.J nodded as they stepped out into the the street. 

Mallory dragged them through a crowd of people. Skilfully keeping her grip on both of them. She stopped outside of a green store. 

“Starbucks?” Alex thought out loud. “Really Mallory?” 

Mallory shrugged, “I wanted to try it.”

“What are you going to try?” Alex scoffed, “The Pumpkin Spice?” 

Mallory glared at him. “No, but I will now.”

T.J and Alex placed their orders and watched in a mix of horror and awe as Mallory ordered her Pumpkin Spice. 

They brought their cups over to a table by the window. Mallory frowned as she sipped at her creamy orangey concoction. 

“It's really sweet,” she said. 

“I think that's the point,” T.J smiled as he sipped at his hot chocolate. 

“I like it.” Mallory grinned. 

“So,” Alex began, “how do you guys feel about going to see the new Spider-Man film?” he said. “I was going to see it with Magnus, but I don't think he'll mind too much if we go see it now.”

“Sounds good.” T.J grinned. “But you said we were going shopping?” 

“Yeah,” Mallory shrugged. “But just for basic supplies.” 

“Okay, so shall we go?” Alex offered.

Mallory and T.J both made noises of assent. The trio stood up and made their way out the door. 

T.J lead the way to the closest theater. “I've been here before,” he explained, “went to see star wars.” 

They bought their tickets and sat together in the theater, Alex occasionally threw popcorn at them. He drummed on his legs, “I haven't seen the latest star wars. Is it any good?” 

“Eh,” Mallory said.  
While at the same time T.J said “It was awesome.” 

“Okay,” Alex nodded, “Getting some mixed signals here.” 

“We’ll have to watch it next movie night, I think Magnus said he hasn't seen it either.” T.J flinched as Mallory threw popcorn at him. “Ignore Mallory. She hasn't seen the first three so she didn't get it.” 

The lights dimmed as the film began. The three of them commentating quietly as they watched it.


End file.
